Execution OS
by Elva-All-Passions
Summary: Voldemort has won the war. Harry is dead. Ron is dead. Every one. The Dark lord is now killing the muggle borns... Hermione...


Draco took one last look at the Muggleborns. They were lined up. Each of them were wearing a black cape, and that was all. Then, he looked at Him. He was sitting on a thrown, looking at the execution. Muggle way execution. He had said: "Muggles die as muggles. They will all be hanged."

Draco then looked at his aunt, Bellatrix. A horrible smirk was etched upon her face. He could practically hear her think: "Die MudBloods, die!"

And then, he looked at her. Just like the others, she was wearing her black cape. The only thing that made her different was the absence of fear in her eyes. There was only sadness. She did not fear death. She welcomed it. She would see her friends who had reacently died. Her family, as well. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville. Her parents. Everyone.

Did she even know how much he cared? Did she even know how much he regretted? The night Potter was killed, did he not try to save her, tell her to run for it? But she didn't. She had lost too much to leave, because she had no more reasons to. Even the one she loved had left, to join Voldemort's side.

Draco sighed. She did not know why he had done that. It was to save her. But instead of running, she stayed. And welcomed death.

He pulled out his wand, but kept it hidden in his DeathEater robes. He was going to save her. Even if it was the last thing he could do. He waited.

The first Muggleborn step forward. Draco recognized him a Colin Creevy, the Gryffindor photograph. MacNair, the executioner pulled the rope and slipped it around Colins head. Draco saw the tears in his eyes. MacNair pulled the leaver. Colin fell. There was a snap, from the neck when it broke. He did not suffer. Colin was dead. The others cried even more. His body was taken off and thrown on the floor.

Then, a young girl, a trird year Ravenclaw, Mary Hights. Her long black hair swaying lightly behind her. MacNair pulled his knife out, and cut the mane of. Tears were falling even more now. The executioner slipped the child's head in the rope, and pulled the leaver. Her neck did not snap. She chocked a long time before dying. Her body was taken off, and thrown onto Colins. With no delicacy.

Voldemort wasn't even paying attention. It was as if her didn't even care. Bellatrix, at his side, was paying much more attention. It was as if she was watching a very interesting movie. She would have to know what that was first.

So many Muggleborns died that morning. Not her. Draco expected Voldemort kept her as the "bouquet final" as the French would say.

He was right. Ten hours after the beginning, there was only her left. Voldemort's attention was suddenly drawn to the execution. He then started his little speech.

- So many years have passed since my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, left Hogwarts for his point of view was not shared. Many few thought that one day, someone would manage to fulfill his wish: rid the world of MudBloods. And here we are, with the last of them, the friend of the Boy-who-died. Hermione Jane Granger. Look at her. She is the last of her filthy breed. She has just seen all of her kind destroyed. And is she crying? Not even a bit. Because she knows she is unworthy of living.

Nothing could stop him. He head was overlarge. He was going to kill her.

- And now… I win… he said, smiling.

- NO ! Yelled Draco. I win !

Quickly, he pulled his wand out. Stunned Bellatrix and Avery. They were the most dangerous. But almost immediately, Draco was stoped. The other followers had grabbed him and stopped him doing anything. But that didn't matter. Only her gaez mattered. She was looking at him like in the first dys of their love. She was glowing. She could not stop herself. She finally had seen him again. Draco. Not Malfoy, the evil boy who ran off, but Draco, her boyfriend, the only one that meant anything. The only reason for her to live. And for the first time, she looked afraid.

- Draco… she mouthed.

- How vey touching, said Voldemort. My best Death Eater, in love with… a MudBlood. What a sight. So… touching… Draco, don't tell me you love the girl?

- What if I do? What if I prefer to die, rather than lose her?

- Die? He said, as if he was only waiting for those words. As you wish… He smiled. Hang them! Together! He shouted to his followers.

Draco was stripped from his clothes, and forced into a black cape. He was pushed next to Hermione. And, with no other word, they walked, hand in hand, onto the boards. MacNair slipped the rope around Hermione's neck, whispering: "Lady's first".

-I love you, Draco… she said.

MacNair slipped the rope around the young blonds' neck.

-I love you too, Hermione… he answered.

MacNair pulled the lever. Both bodies fell at the same time. Both necks snapped at the same time. They both died at the same moment.

That day, the last Muggleborn, and the last real Pureblood died, because they **loved**.


End file.
